Talk:Succession Laws/@comment-80.61.143.196-20140103014923
Question: I have started a game as the petty king of munster circa 1066, as a tutorial to cultivate some much needed experience. Things started out grand as I familiarized myself with some suggested starter tactics (I dabbled in tyrannical governance, stripping titles and replacing my tainted sulking courtiers with shiny new ones) and for the first ten years or so, things could not get any better. However, the fate of my kingdom took a turn for the very worst of scenario's when I put my (then) capable son in charge of his very own county (Ormond, complete with city and bisdom to boot), while remaining in charge of Thormond myself. I had not realised I would lose any and all controll I had over my son's wellbeing, and where I could first guide him in some (if not most) of his endevours, he now found himself in charge of his own fate. Before long, I was the proud father of a celibate, stressed and depressed son, undoubtedly buckling under the enormous weight of leadership. This would not have been a problem per se, but as his wife and oldest son started to drop dead in alarmingly rapid succession, I started to question whether my little slugger was ready to stand on his own two feet. I figured, since he still remained the proud father of a younger infant son and two other daughters, there was no harm done. However, when I checked how things were down his part of the kingdom, I came to the shocking conclusion that not his children, but his esteemed chancellor (of all people! this guy is not part of my dynasty, nor any dynasty for that matter, as he does not even seem to have parents..he just materialised out of thin air) is the heir to his part of my kingdom. As for myself, I've healed from wounds sustained in battle, I've overcome a recent fever and I am no doubt bound to live atleast a couple more glorious years, and this is what worries me. If my son dies (or is finally deemed incapable, which seems to be long overdue) before I die, some random nobody will see himself become the second most powerful person in my kingdom. I've already found myself hopelessly incapable of getting a hold on titles that should be mine, as my recent conquest of Desmond showed, which resulted in a vassalization of it's former earl (instead of one of my choice), who has now devoted his life to the sole purpose of plotting to somehow end mine. The county of Ossory has thankfully fallen into my greedy hands, but while I am waiting for my hopeless excuse of a chancellor to fabricate my claim on the county of Leinster (which he has been breaking his little head over for the last whopping 14 years or so, and surely the next decade to come) I find myself stuck. No counties I can claim, stuck with a forced truce with an earl who wouldn't piss on me if I were on fire, a celibate son in poor health and a very questionable heir to his titles. Very long story short: 1. How can I replace annoying vassals without having to revoke titles (and if this isn't possible, has anyone got any usefull tips to dispense of these pests?) and 2. Why on earth is some random chancellor the heir to my sons titles while he has 3 little rays of sunshine crawling around the court? On a sidenote: I granted my heir a county and all titles below it, but he somehow dropped the ball and pissed these baronies away the moment he got his hands on them, how can I prevent this from happening?